


Naked in your eyes

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: “所以，告诉我……”Harry抬手覆上Louis的脸颊，试图重新对上男孩避退的眼神，“……只是告诉我，你究竟想要什么？”Louis心下一横，便干脆让自己果决地闭上眼。纤长的睫毛抖动着在眼下盖上一圈阴影，紧绷的嘴唇在汹涌的情感中微微战栗。他知道他不能。那是他最后最后的一道防线了，他不能。他只是不能。他听见耳畔袭来紧接着那一声沉重的吐息，他感觉到下颌上陡然而至的沉重力道， 他听见Harry那骤然转为阴冷深沉的声音，“安全词？”





	Naked in your eyes

Louis将指甲嵌进背包的肩带里，试图用最后的勇气再望一眼校门口的那条主路。

可那儿仍然没有他熟悉的那辆车。

他重重吞咽了一记，将所有那些翻涌着浮出表面的情绪又再一一收回肚子里。Louis Tomlinson，你还在奢望什么呢？他从内心最深处这样质问自己。

这已然是合约结束的日子了，你与那个人从此再无干系。

他这样一遍遍重复对自己说，以至于神思混沌间便让自己踏进那条往日避之不及的巷子里。腥臭的猫罐头上方盘旋着一团嗡嗡叫嚣的苍蝇，糊满油垢的窄长道路在板鞋底下隐隐地冒着热气。Louis终于还是意识到了不对劲儿，他将圆圆的指头更深地扣进肩带里，努力在缓缓盖上脑袋的阴影下更平稳地呼吸。

“嘿兄弟，你看这是谁来了？”  
“喔，Tomlinson，我们这是撞上了哪门子好运？！”

Louis在两道声音的夹击下畏怯地扬起脑袋，男孩们年轻壮实的身影正夹在他与阳光之间。

“嗨。”他费了许多力气才使自己挪动嘴唇，“……下午好。”

“下午好，哈哈哈哈……”高个儿的男孩吸一口指头的烟，脖颈上的金项链反着隐约的光泽，“你好，我的美人儿。今天你的uncle没来接你吗？这可真遗憾。”

Louis在他随之喷吐出的烟雾中不适地皱眉，接着下意识地蹭着地板避开他们几分。

他当然知道他们在指谁。他当然知道学校里那些千奇百怪的流言，可谁让他本就该受到如此的对待，谁让他本就……

“天哪，你是在害怕么？”更为肥硕的那一个同样笑意渐深，“嘿，我们才不可怕。虽然，唔，我得承认你这幅颤颤巍巍的样子可真美，我是说你的蓝眼睛，你发抖的嘴唇，噢，天哪……”

“我就说他的嘴唇确实够漂亮，不是吗？像个女孩。”高个儿男孩斜了斜嘴角，漏出个流里流气的笑，“那种婊子似的女孩，你懂的。”

Louis闭上眼，他将伏在衬衣上的肩带扯得更紧了，任由自己细窄的指骨显出用力后的泛白。

“嘿，Rocky，我敢打赌……”

Louis能感受到他们其中一人伏身凑得离他更近——跳动着光圈的虹膜很快被盖上一圈沉甸甸的阴影，人体皮肤上渗出的潮湿黏腻的汗味儿也开始不由分说地窜进鼻孔。Louis微微打着颤的牙齿藏匿在柔软的嘴唇之后，握紧肩带的指节早已经被紧张的情绪浸泡得发麻，微弱的电流在五指间毫无章法地流窜。只差一点点，他就快要撑不下去了……

“这对儿嘴唇圈在我鸡巴上的样子会更美，你相……”

即将吐露出的污言秽语似是卡在了那人的喉咙里。Louis险险抬起自个儿颤抖着的眼皮，那条高瘦的人影不再笨重地遮挡住视线，倾流如注的阳光于是直直地喷射进他眼底。

缓缓侧首的瞬间，他看到高个儿男孩的脖颈正被那条粗重夸张的金项链牢牢勒住。他看到他正大张着嘴巴无声地呼救，狰狞的面部上浮凸出惊恐的眼球和蜿蜒的青筋。

另一个男孩则木然地凝视着自己接近于窒息的同伴，再又慢慢将惊恐的眼神挪向他身后的人影，  
“S…Styles……”

Louis看到熟悉的面容现出在那颗狰狞的脑袋之后——Harry正紧攥着那条项链的尾端，将那先前还嚣张得意的男孩牢牢掌控在手心。

他看到他跟着扯开了一个极深的笑容，任由自己硕大的酒窝沦陷在脸颊，

“下午好，两位绅士。”

-

一个急转弯中，Louis用力抓紧胸前的安全带，他看着Harry沾了血迹的右手滑过方向盘，再又朝上看向他紧绷着的一动不动的侧脸。

Harry一路无话，恰似一年前的今天，尴尬的沉默充盈在二人之间，空气里只剩流畅的引擎声在兀自涌动。

Louis紧盯着车窗玻璃边缘的小小一块污渍出了神。他记得一年前的Harry也是这样冷漠而肃静，他记得彼时刚满18岁的他也曾怔忡地被缚在安全带之下，为自己未知的将来而惶惶不安。

再接着迎来的，便是那一纸条款清晰的合约，是那一整年无需再为生计和学费忧心的日子，是让他依恋着期盼着却也一直惧怕着的Harry的陪伴与保护。

可这一切都早被命运写明了限期，而如今则是它们注定要被终止的时日。Louis轻轻咬紧下唇，他知道Harry为他打退那两个学校的混混只是因为他的安全又或是因为他自己的占有欲；他知道Harry在载他回家后不久便会提起他们合约到期的事，接着颁出一道不容他拒绝的逐客令；他知道……

接着他听见砰然一记响声——Harry在他一旁甩下车门，Louis犹豫着松开箍在胸膛的安全带，也让自己走下车去。

他慢吞吞地跟在Harry身后，眼看着卷发及肩的男子锁上车子，再又朝着别墅的区域大步流星地走去。他看到不远处的Harry匆匆地蹬上台阶，任由手里的一大串钥匙碰撞出琐碎的窸窣声音。接着，他像是将错误的钥匙对住了锁孔，一阵无用的戳弄后，他又再让自己挪开脑袋重新寻索。几次失败的尝试后，无辜的钥匙终于被他甩上了冰冷的台阶。Louis看到Harry捋一把鬓边的卷发，烦躁与憋闷的情绪在他急促的吐息与不由自主的骂咧声中一反常态地破土而出。

Louis沉默着低叹口气，接着让自己矮身拾起阶前的钥匙，身侧男子陡然而至的坏情绪仍然萦绕在周围。他在那阴沉的低气压下小心翼翼地对准锁孔，接着轻轻旋开了门锁。

一度固执的大门终于在身前慢悠悠地滑开。Louis看着熟悉的家居陈列缓慢地蒙上一层阳光，紧接着，更为熟悉的温度则在悄然间紧贴上了自己的后背。

Louis感觉到那个年长自己近十岁、让他一度觉得无所不能的男子埋在他颈窝吐出一记无奈的叹息。他感觉到Harry用鼻尖缓慢地磨蹭着自己的后颈，有力的长臂则紧紧环上自己的腰际。

“别再让自己陷入危险。”  
他听见他低哑的声音在自己的耳畔盘旋。

-

Louis自浴室门缝里瞥一眼Harry那仍然僵直的背影，接着谨慎地从狭窄的缝隙里往外钻去。

柔软的地毯戳得Louis的脚掌微微发痒，蜷缩的脚趾嵌进绵密的绒毛之间。几步之后，他犹豫着站到Harry面前，仍然濡湿的手掌努力拉扯着衬衫的边沿，艰涩的喉口犹如卡着硬结一般难以吞咽。

他抬头便能看见Harry放大的瞳孔与滚动的喉结，他知道Harry如他想象中那般受用这一切，本就在洗浴中泛出红色的两颊于是在此刻变得更为滚烫了。

他想他或许能让他们之间的最后一次尽量完美，他想他或许能更好地取悦Harry，正如Harry在一开始时这样愿意取悦和照顾他那样。

-

来到这里第二周，Louis也穿了件相似的白衬衫——那原先只是Harry随手扔在洗衣篓里让保姆处理掉的旧衣，可那天他偏偏怎么也找不着Harry为他购置的那套新睡衣，他害怕自己会因此而受到Harry的怪责，于是只得偷偷溜进洗衣房将它捡来，接着任由那宽大的织物松松垮垮地罩在自个儿身上。

接着Harry就这么推开了门，而他就这么狼狈地嵌在那件极不合身的上衣里——方才被热水浸泡得湿漉漉的棕发仍然在往下淌着水，失去裤子遮挡的腿部肌肤在一阵凉意中浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩，蜷起的脚趾则努力地攀着另只脚的脚背，试图将残留的水珠磨蹭干净。

Louis记得他紧接着就被Harry甩上了那张过于柔软的大床——那是Harry在带他回家后第一次这么做，而Louis当然知道接下来会发生什么。他的手背于是在畏怯中不由自己地微微颤抖，伏在被单上的脚趾也开始蜷缩着抽起筋来。

“Shhhh……别怕。”接着Harry轻轻握住了他的手，又让自己俯身抵上他的额头，“我会好好照顾你。”

那晚最终还是没有成为他们的第一次。他记得Harry温柔又悉心地为他开拓时的酸胀与酥麻，也记得过多的润滑剂缠在耻毛上时的黏稠和湿冷。当Harry加到了第三根手指，他终于在那陌生又格外令人羞耻的快感中射了出来，属于年轻身体的浓稠精液慢慢渗进衬衫的布料里，空气里渐渐聚合起性爱的味道。

Harry在那之后就开始为他擦拭整理，可他分明看见年长者裆部那显而易见的鼓起，被快感蒸腾得格外麻木的手指于是犹豫着攀上Harry的耻骨，可他最终抓住了他的手，

“我们还有很多时间。”他听见伏在他上方的男子这样说。

-

然而再多的时间也终于会有尽时。Louis努力地掸开回忆残留在心头的那些复杂情绪，接着让自己尽量自然地坐上Harry的大腿，又再慢慢吞吞地抬高双腿，缠上Harry的腰际。

“嘿，怎么了？”Harry抚上Louis的后颈，接着小心翼翼地对上他的眼睛，“你还好吗，Louis？”

他没有说话，仅仅只是就着红透的脸庞轻轻摇头，接着让自己坐得更高上一点儿——从而让自己被罩在衬衫下的屁股刚刚好沉下在Harry的裆部，他能听到Harry因此而悄悄溢出的喟叹。

“我当然想要你。”片刻后，Harry慢慢挨上他的侧颈，接着在他的耳后附上轻浅的一吻，“但在这之前，你得先回答我……”

“告诉我，Louis，你想要什么？”Harry抚着他的后颈示意他抬起头来，深邃的绿眼珠彷如能直直探进他眼底，“你知道我指的不是……我只是想知道你内心深处的真正所想。”

“所以，告诉我……”Harry抬手覆上Louis的脸颊，试图重新对上男孩避退的眼神，“……只是告诉我，你究竟想要什么？”

Louis心下一横，便干脆让自己果决地闭上眼。纤长的睫毛抖动着在眼下盖上一圈阴影，紧绷的嘴唇在汹涌的情感中微微战栗。他知道他不能。

那是他最后最后的一道防线了，他不能。他只是不能。

他听见耳畔袭来紧接着那一声沉重的吐息，他感觉到下颌上陡然而至的沉重力道，他听见Harry那骤然转为阴冷深沉的声音，

“安全词？”

被生生捏住下颌的Louis颤抖着睁开双眸，“还是……那一个。”

-

Louis承认他在最初并不喜欢做这个。Harry当然不会强迫他——他从来都不会这样。只是Louis自己不愿看到Harry每每隐忍地在他的小腹或是大腿上释放，只是他自己……他想要给Harry更多。

他记得他当时是怎样笨拙地抓住那根完全挺立时尺寸吓人的阴茎，他记得他不小心让手指的厚茧刮擦到那柱身时Harry吃痛的抽气。他记得他在那一瞬间就惊惧地挪开手，Harry却在下一刻抓住他的手掌深深亲吻，

“别怕，你没有做错什么，你是最好的。”

他于是在鼓励下将嘴唇挨上了那根坚硬的柱体，再又贴着那表面轻轻摩挲，那上头仅仅只是润滑剂的味道，加上一点保险套所残留的塑胶味儿。Louis挨着它吸了吸鼻子，接着鼓起勇气地将那头部吞下。

刚开始时，他还以为这一切并不如他想象中的那样难做，那一直到他吞入到中段时才开始逐渐变得艰难——Harry的龟头正牢牢地抵住他的喉口，让他的喉咙变得艰涩窒闷。努力藏住牙齿张大嘴巴的动作，也让下颌开始逐渐发麻。他开始抓着Harry的大腿呜咽起来，任由膝盖底下的床单在挣动间慢慢变皱。

“Shhh……快停下。”

Harry扶着Louis的脑袋让他挣脱束缚，终于能顺畅呼吸的男孩紧接着开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。略显婴儿肥的蜜色的脸颊在动作中涨得通红，漂亮的蓝眼睛里则逐渐蓄满了涌动的泪水。

那确实是一次失败的尝试。

-

而现在的Louis已经可以熟练地掌握这个了。他可以顺从地跪下到地毯上，接着顺利地扯下Harry下半身的所有遮蔽物。他可以用鼻尖和嘴唇轻挨着Harry的耻毛和会阴渐次挑逗，接着最终吻上他吐着水的龟头。

他可以完完整整地把Harry吃下去。然后来回挪动着脑袋吞吐他。

而Harry也开始可以掌控这个——他会先将手掌覆上Louis的后颈，看着他来回动作，确保一切正常，确保Louis一定可以承受。

接着他便会狠厉地扯住Louis的发端，然后用力地操向Louis紧窄的喉咙。Louis会在此刻发出响亮的呜咽，接着将下巴抬得更高，让Harry能更方便地来回抽插。

他早已经从某种意义上喜欢上了这个——当他不必看着Harry的眼睛被他操进床垫，当他不必在性爱当中回馈出自己那永不得见光的情感，当他所需要的仅仅只是承受和承受。

“天哪，你的嘴……”Harry扯着Louis头发的手掌箍得更为紧密了，Louis的嘴巴很快迎来了他暴风骤雨般的抽插，“那么薄又那么软，天生适合被操。”

“但只能是被我操……”他最终从Louis嘴里撤出来，仅仅只是用自己的右手来回撸动，榛绿色的眼珠渐渐开始失焦，“只有我……”

Louis顺从地长大嘴巴，任由白浊的液体纷纷浇上自己被操到通红的唇舌，又再顺着下巴和脖颈一路蜿蜒进衬衫的领口……

-

让Harry重新硬起来也无需费上太多时间——当他掀开罩在Louis身上的衬衫下摆，当他瞥见那没法包住他整颗臀部的迷你的蕾丝内裤。当他轻轻将手掌往下探去，当他终于抚触到那柔软的臀瓣和中间那狭窄的濡湿的缝隙，当他知道男孩已为自己做全了所有准备……

“Louis，Louis……我的老天。”Harry让自己半躺在床垫上，再又重新将Louis按上自己的胯部。半硬的阴茎仅仅隔着薄薄一层布料磨蹭着那教人沉迷的入口，Louis在上方溢出若有似无的呜咽，半透明的耳廓逐渐被滚烫的情欲灼烧得通红。

“啊，Harry……！“宽厚的手掌很快爬进Louis内裤的边沿，Harry就这么让手指插了进去，三根。Harry的手指要比自己的更为粗长，这让先前的准备工作几乎成为了枉然。

可他必须得承认自己喜爱被过度占有的感觉。他喜欢Harry的手指牢牢霸占着自己的屁股，来回进出的动作近乎粗暴地牵扯着里头的穴肉；他喜欢Harry附在他耳边霸道又无理地絮语，他喜欢听他说一些“想要一直把你塞得满满的用我的手或者我的阴茎”之类的胡话。

于是他任由眼球底下渗出羞耻的泪水，却又在Harry刹那间的担忧神情中让自己偏执地点头。

接着Harry于是能再无顾忌地箍紧他的腰肢，将那早已沾满了湿滑液体的内裤断然扯下，直挺挺的家伙就这么硬闯进他的屁股里。

“啊——！”Louis仍然不由发出一声惊呼。Harry实在是太大了，直到现在他还是没法真正习惯他的尺寸。

“被操多少次都依然还是那么紧……”Harry扯着他的头发拎起他的脑袋，“我最好的男孩。”

Louis艰难地撑开自己湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，“Daddy……”

他听见Harry的嗓子里滑出一记咕哝。他感受到Harry握紧他的胯骨，接着在极为快速的挺动中一下下钉进他的身体。浮着青筋的粗长下身与灼热的穴肉间仅仅隔着润滑剂的泡沫，他在此刻真正地拥有着Harry，正如Harry也真正拥有着他。

-

Louis一直知道Harry有多迷恋他自己的精液落到Louis身上时的样子——他的嘴巴，他的脸，他的胸脯，他的大腿根。

他知道Harry有多喜欢看到那半透明的白色和他小麦色的皮肤形成一种美好的反差。他更知道Harry有多喜欢在他身上划分出属于自己的领地，有多喜欢用这样的方法标记他、占有他。

但他们真正开始赤埕相对，还要追溯到六个月以前。Harry照旧在晚上为他准备了他喜爱的餐食，接着扯着酒窝告诉他他有一件重要的东西要给他看，白纸黑字的体检报告于是在他们进入卧室后被交到了Louis手上。

男孩看着那一撂冗长的项目列表发着怔，不及他读懂个中玄机，身后的Harry已早早地揽他入怀，柔软的嘴唇随后覆上他的耳朵，紧贴上他侧颈的卷毛戳得皮肤微微发痒，

“我是健康的，Louis。”

那低哑的声音为心脏带来一窜急促的电流，Louis不知道那是因为他话中隐藏的含义，还是因为他需要这样向他证明背后那真正的原因……他仅仅只是迫使自己别再继续想下去。

“我想要完完整整地拥有你。”

然后Louis便让他这么做了。没有那一层塑胶的阻隔，他能更真切地感受到Harry的坚硬程度，他能感受到Harry直直抵在他的身体深处，接着颤抖地捏着他的屁股释放在了那儿。

Harry灼烫的液体随后从他的身体里流下到床单，Louis不禁为此而羞赧地闭紧大腿，却又很快被Harry有力的大手再一次打开，他不由因此而发出一记泄气的低吟，接着羞耻又欲罢不能地眼看着Harry用食指将流出的液体重又塞进他的穴口。

“都是我的……”Harry让自己扬起身子，在Louis的鼻尖轻啄一口，“你的屁股，你的全部……”

-

“Harry……”Louis弓着身体伏在床垫上，膝盖在身后Harry的连续冲撞下不断打着颤，低垂的脑袋很快被Harry朝后拉扯去，

“你应该叫我什么？”他咬住他的耳垂，硬到极致的下身更深地往里挺动。

“不要…不要再深了……”Louis呜咽着低咛，任由泪水一路滑向瘦削的下颌，“求你，Daddy。”

“你可以的，babe。”他在他在操动中不断摇晃的臀肉上掴上一掌，眼看着红印在那白皙的皮肤上逐渐浮起，“你可以为Daddy做到的，你可以成为Daddy的好男孩，对吗？”

Louis在羞耻中更绵长地呜咽出声。他不由把屁股翘得更高，再又将跪着的双腿分得更开，他让自己完完全全地为Harry而敞开。

“噢，是的，你做得很棒。”Harry呻吟着捏紧他红扑扑的臀肉，“能把我完全吃下去，让一切都那么完美。”

Harry看着自己硕大的硬挺把Louis的身体塞得满满当当的，润滑剂含混着自己的前液沾在他被撑大的穴口，让那本就红肿的边缘显得更为淫靡。他就着胸口攀升的欲望箍紧Louis的胯骨，接着让自己开始新一轮的挺动。

-

几十下的抽插后，Harry再次将双腿发麻的男孩放置到床头。他紧握着Louis的双手，再从正面进入他。他看到Louis近乎崩溃地颤抖着嘴唇，牢牢闭紧的双眸不断滑出湿润的泪液。

“Louis……”Harry仍旧激烈而生猛地一下下钉进他的身体，“看着我。”

性爱中的Harry是这么地不一样，坚定，固我，目标明确——当他确认Louis可以承受这个，当他确认Louis确实喜爱被牵引和被掌控。Louis通常不会拒绝这个版本Harry的指示与命令。准确来说，Louis通常不会拒绝Harry想要的任何一件事。

可除了这一样，始终除了这一样。

“我说，看着我。”

Harry没有放弃。他本该是最好的掌控者，Louis又为何傻到以为他会先一步认输呢？

Louis将下唇咬得更紧，以致唇齿间终于泛出咸涩的血腥味儿。Harry像是看到了这个，于是他倾下身子试图亲吻他咬破的嘴唇。

Louis只是赌气般地想要推开他。Harry敲开了他胡乱抵住他肩膀的手，自然而然地。Louis当然还想要再次尝试，Harry便又再敲开他第二次。他没能再尝试第三次，Harry不容拒绝地将他的双手攥紧接着一并箍起到头顶。他被他钳制住了，彻彻底底。

Harry俯身含起他的双唇，他开始极尽温柔地亲吻他。

“……Harry。”破碎的呼唤与哭泣的低吟分别从亲吻的间隙漏出来，Louis的身子颤抖得更重了。

“Harry！”电流般的快感自下往上，直到包裹了全身。扎眼的白光在虹膜前闪现，含混着的泪水也显出了交叠的重影。Louis在Harry又一次操上他的敏感点时射了出来，他的胯骨在Harry仍未停下的进出中敏感地退避，他的下颌在深吻与极度的快感中麻木地绷紧，他更狠更重地抽噎着，一下下收缩的鼻子红得像是秋深时树梢上刚刚结的果。

“我想要你。”他抽了抽鼻子，接着让自己抬起泪眼看Harry。在最后的最后，终于，“……我不想离开你。”

Louis从不是什么战士。他可以为生计连自尊都舍弃，他又还能为什么而战？可他又一直知道自己最后的保留是什么，是对契约精神的绝对尊重，是对利益交换的清醒自知，是不要在这一切之前失了自己的那一点儿骄傲。那可以让他不至于百分之一百憎恨自己、那可以让他揣在怀里支撑他生活下去的，最后的那一丁点儿骄傲。那让他不至被完全卷入那台庞大诡谲的情感的机器，接着被锯齿碾磨得血肉横飞。

他当然猜到他会输。或许是因为初夜后疼痛的清晨瞥见的床头柜上那一杯刚刚热过的牛奶，或许是因为Harry第一次有事不能陪他过夜时为他单独放置在床头的抱枕熊，又或许仅仅只是因为Harry看着他时的眼神就像是看着他的全世界。他当然，他当然知道自己终会像现在这样被击垮，他知道自己终会像这样软弱得溃不成军。

Harry很快也在他的里面交待了出来，滚烫的体液尽数打在他仍旧敏感收缩着的内壁，高潮的余温再次翻滚而来，让Louis整个人都避无可避地被卷入其间。

“我知道……”释放后的Harry伏在他颈窝叹息，“抱歉。如果你觉得我在……逼着你说。”

Louis仍旧在吸着鼻子。接着他感觉到颈间的脑袋慢慢往下挪……下一刻，依然在上下起伏的小腹印了Harry落下的吻，

“我只想告诉你……你可以说出你想要的。”

裹着卷毛的脑袋一路往上，紧接着落在他早已被汗液濡湿的锁骨，“你可以被保护和珍惜。”

那柔软如初的嘴唇最终落到Louis破裂的唇上，

“你可以被爱。”

Louis的泪水重又侵占了整个眼眶，接着慢慢悄无声息地滑出眼角。他今晚已经流了太多太多眼泪了。可那似乎还是不够——如果他终将听到他怀疑过希冀过奢望过却又无数次试图从脑海里清除过的，那一个答案。

“我知道或许你还不能完全信任我，我知道我们可能还需要许多的时间，但……让合约什么的见鬼去吧，因为……”Harry吻住Louis无助着圈成一团的手，

“我爱你，Louis。是的，我一直，一直爱你。”

-FIN-


End file.
